The enemy returns
by KimLuvv
Summary: What happens when the 2 named jerk James Conroy wants Sonny back but what if Sonny has a new crush. What will happen? Channy And Humor! "James let go of me!" SHE SCREAMED! She tried to break free but nothing!
1. Guest?

**People always add stories to their favorites and story alerts, but they don't really review so please im asking you to review! Reviews always make my day.**

**THE ENEMY RETURNS**

**WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THE JERK JAMES CONROY COMES BACK AND HE WANTS SONNY BACK? BUT SONNY HAS A NEW CRUSH. WHAT WILL HAPPEN?**

_

* * *

_

_Sonny's POV_

I was strolling around the stage, since the rehearsal wasn't in an hour. Tawni was staring at her reflection in the mirror. Nico and Grady were making another sandwich_, I don't even know why they try, and they made everybody throw up after eating them_. As usual Zora was in the vents or her coffin,_ I think? _While I was walking and staring at the floor I bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it, the face is going to be in rehearsal soon!"_ I didn't even need to look into the person's face to guess them. They way he talked were Chad. Well that and his perfect and charmed voice. His beautiful singing voice. Sonny snap out of it! _

"Hey say sorry!" He screamed.

"Why would I Chad, you shouldn't have brought your perfect body here anyway!" I blurted out. _OMG did I just said he had a perfect body, seriously Sonny you need to be more careful while you're talking._

"Oh Sonny it's you, its fine." _Oh good he didn't hear me._ He walks away, but turns around and says, "I know I have a perfect body that you can't even resist."

"I didn't say that..." before I could finish he put his finger to my lips.

"Just admit it, my Son-shine." He stared into my eyes, _how could I resist? Wait, did he just call me 'my son-shine' _

"Did you just call me your 'son-shine'" I said smiling, _I kind of liked him calling me that, and did Sonny Monroe say that? Oh great now he's got my talking in 3__rd__ person. I get so lost in his sparkly eye. Oh great now he's got me side tracked about him. _My thoughts were interrupted when he started to mumble,

"Oh, I…. maybe…." I reached my finger up to his lips and whispered, "Oh just admit it." He suddenly stomps and leaves the hallway. _Looks like some one's in a grumpy mood, not me. I just got called 'his son-shine' by the amazing, perfect, funny, cute Chad Dylan Copper. _Now I get mad for thinking that and stomp away.

_**Chad's POV **_

_How stupid am I! I just called Sonny my son-shine, and was embarrassed. CDC does not get embarrassed except in front his son-shine. Dang! That girl had got me lost thinking about her. Her perfect smile, her cute laugh, her funny jokes, she's so cute, stupid cute. _

"Cast of Mackenzie Falls to Mr. Condor's office immediately." The speaker called. _Great either one of us was getting fired, or new guest star, I can't get fired! I'm too special to get fired. Probably not a guest star, we just had that stupid James visit. He broke my son-shine's heart. I have to stop calling (or thinking) that. _

"Chad come on we have to go!" Portylon called out. I ran, I didn't want to be late. We entered and everybody was there except Chloe.

"5, 4, 3..." Mr. Condor counted the second, if we were late fired. Chloe ran in at 2 seconds.

"Good you made in time." Mr. Condor explained with a sly grin. I gave Chloe water, she was latterly panting like a dog, and I can't have my cast mates panting.

"Well we're having a new guest star. He explained. We all grunted, all of us hated people taking our spotlights, _even though nobody was special enough to take my spotlight. _

"He was here before, so say hi to James." _NO! NOT HIM AGAIN, HE'S GOING TO HIT ON SONNY! Not that care. Yes, you do! No! Yes! It's like there's a devil and an angel on my shoulders. But it feels like there both on one side. Which side I wonder? _

"Here I am!" James yells entering the room. _Great! _

**

* * *

**

REVIEW! PLEASE! TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER! What will happen when James see's Sonny? Why's Chad so mad at James? Review to find out!!


	2. Return?

_**CHAPTER 2 OF THE ENEMY RETURNS**_

_**GREAT HE'S BACK**_

_**Chad POV**_

James entered and grinned. We all grunted.

"Hey, no need to cry, I'm here know!" He says smiling

"We're all grunting because you're here." I said grinning and giving me electrified eyes. Everybody nodded and all of us left him looking confused. He started to run out and caught up with me.

"Still mad about me stealing your Sonny," he says smiling to me. I quickly stop and put on a mad face.

"No! I'm just mad that you hurt her." I said back smiling at my comeback.

"Oh so you care about her."" He says still smiling. _Why does he smile so much? It's freaky, and I DO NOT CARE ABOUT SONNY! Well maybe a teeny bit._

"No, I……" I couldn't finish my sentence looking all nervous. _What CDC getting nervous? What has that stupid cute girl done to me! Well except, make me fall in love with her._

I quickly snapped out.

"Whatever, why's the rest of MY cast mad?" He asks looking confused. _How could he not know?_

"First, it's MY cast, not yours! Second, because you're a jerk." I say smiling and being pleased at myself for response.

"And you're not a jerk?" He says looking all furious, electrified and walks away.

_**Sonny's Pov**_

I'm walking around the hallways with my cherry, sunny personality. We had just thought of a new sketch. It was another Gassie sketch, which I was laughing at while reading it. While reading I bumped into someone, I quickly said, "Sorry." When I look up its James,

"You know what never mind that sorry." I snap at him._ Wonder why he's back?_

"Aw don't be like that sweetie." He smiles and puts up my chin. I slap his hand and walk away.

"Oh, don't be like that, soon your going want me back soon! I have a plan! Watch your back, honey." He does the point-and-shoot and smile.

_Wonder why he's here, he better try not get back because he should have known by now that I was so over him, I like someone else. Someone with a sparkly eye, gorgeous hair and perfect, shining smile. SNAP OUT MONROE! (You should know who I'm talking about.) I continue to walk and blush thinking about him while I bump into someone. I look up and it's my all time crush._

_**Chad's Pov**_

_I can't believe James dissed me like that. Maybe seeing Sonny will cheer me up. _I bump into someone and look down to see my Son-Shine. _Why do I keep calling her that?_

"Sorry," I say quickly. Usually she says it but I thought I should be nice.

"Wow CDC apologizing." She rolls her eyes, _her cutes eyes, stupid cute._

"Yea, don't get used it." _Why do I have to be so stubborn especially in front of HER! _

"Okay… oh you know why James here?" She asks looking infuriated. _She's so cute when she's mad, stupid cute!_

"Yea, he's our guest star." I say rolling my eyes.

"Oh sucks for you." She says giggling. She looks into my eyes and I look into hers. Time passes. I soon end the silence between our staring.

"Anyway got to go." I said. She nodded and walked the different direction.

_Why does she have to melt me in to her chocolate eyes? Stupid Cute._

_**Sonny's pov**_

_Why does he have to dazzle me like that, that he's the one who breaks the stare? Stupid cute._

_I continued walking wondering if James would ever learn. I broke up with him, can't he just get over it. He knows that I'm not going to take him out on another date. Why won't he just give up? He's even a bigger jerk than Chad. Except that Chad is sweeter, kinder, and fun to be around... sometimes. People think that Chad is a big jerk, but deep down he has feelings just like every boy: jealousy, kindness, and… love._ Not even paying attention to where I was going, Grady pops up in front of my face.

"Hey Sonny, we're rehearsing the Gassie sketch, come on." Grady says all excited about the sketch. I'm still blacked about my thoughts that Grady starts waving his hand back and forth in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry Grady come on." I quickly come back to reality and walk with Grady to the set, while Grady giving me a weirdo/confused look.

**What does James mean that she'll want him back? What's his plan? Want to find out, well then review! Please!!!! **


	3. Hidden Romances?

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 3 OF THE ENEMY RETURNS

_**Hidden Romances**_

_**Sonny's pov**_

~END OF GASSIE SKETCH~

"Cut! That's a wrap kids, great job." Marshall directs. Everybody goes to the prop house to hang out.

"Hey guys can I have your attention?" I ask politely. _Mom always said to get someone to listen to you, you must be polite. _Grady's half way through his sandwich when he looks at me.

"Grady you can finish your bite, than listen to me." I say giggling.

"O...k…a...y" He says with his mouth full spitting out food.

"Ewww, that's gross Grady!" Tawni shrieks moving away from Grady. I laugh and then finally Grady swallows his bite. I look to find Zora but she's now where to be found. _Probably thinking up a master plan to rule the world or something like that._

"Okay, did you guys know that James is back?" I say looking all furious. When I said James, Grady spit out some of his sandwich that was eating.

"EWW! OKAY THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!" Tawni yells jumping up. She leaves _probably to wear a new dress._

"Sorry, Tawni." Grady pleads after finishing his bite and catches up to Tawni to say sorry. I leave to help Tawni feel good about herself again. I finally catch up to her, _wow she can go pretty fast for a girl wearing heels._

_I see Tawni talking to Grady, and gave them some privacy._

**15 minutes later**

**Finally**

"Hey Tawni." I say seeing Grady leaving all happy.

"What happened?" I asked Grady.

"She accepted my apology." He said all happy, _I always knew he had something with Tawni. _

"Hey Sonny, how's it going," Tawni says totally forgetting about the incident.

"Good, how are you?" I ask and then all of sudden she sighs. _Boy sighs, I knew it._

"So who's the lucky boy?" I ask smiling wider.

"What nobody," Tawni says defending herself. She starts to hum, _boy hums, I knew it!"_

"That's boy humming." I say trying to smile wider but my mouth was starting to hurt.

"Okay, you got me, it's Grady."

"Tell me the whole story." I say jumping onto the couch and patting the cushion next me signaling her to sit next to me.

_Grady came to say sorry, and then confessed that he liked her. He complemented on the beautiful dresses she wore. Tawni was surprised and he promised to be more hygienic so that she would like him. He had asked her out and she said yes. Tawni will go out with anyone that told her she was pretty. It was really cute and romantic. They were going out to a restaurant tonight at 8. _

As soon as Tawni tells me the story, she tells me to come with her to a mall to pick out a new dress, _but I was guessing she was going to buy much more than a dress._

We enter 'Love bouquet' filled with dresses in all colors.

_I bet that we went through 50 dresses when Tawni found one that was a light shade of pink with little diamonds at the bottom of dress, I had to admit it was cute. _

"Go on Sonny, go find yourself a dress." Tawni says dragging me across a new stack of dresses.

"Why?" I ask snapping out of my thoughts.

"For fun, duh!" Tawni said dragging me again. _While she searches through jewelry I find a dress with the color of a little purple. It had tiny cute bows at the bottom. I wonder what Chad would say if I wear this. Why am I thinking about Chad? Ugh!_

I quickly go into the dressing room and come and call Tawni. Her face beams with sunshine.

"Sonny that's beautiful on you, dare I say it you look better than me. OMG I said it, I have to go look in a mirror." She says running to find a mirror. I find a mirror eventually and look at myself. _Wow I do look good. What would Chad think? Ugh, I have to stop thinking about him. _

Soon enough we pay for our dresses and leave the mall.

"Thank you Sonny." Tawni says as we enter our dressing room."

"Sure, anytime Tawn, good luck on your date with Grady." I say leaving to go to the prop room. I lie on the couch and yawn and quickly fall asleep. _Shopping can be really tiring. _

I wake up to see and feel something hard. It was James next to me. _Oh it's just James. What? James!?!?!? what's he doing her? _I shot up from the couch.

"What do you want James!" I snap at him.

"Hey, finally awake, sleeping beauty." James says giving me a cutesy smile. "I must say you are a beauty that was sleeping."

"James cut it out, what time is it?" I say not giving him a smile.

"Its 8:30, you can go back to sleep. Do you want me to carry you to your dressing room?" He says giving me a cutesy smile again.

"No thank you." I say quickly leaving the prop house, but he grabs my arm.

"Aw don't be like that honey." He grabs me and pulls me closer to him.

"Let go James!" I say trying to break free of his grip. _Wow he has a grip. What is he trying to do? LET GO OF MY YOU JERK!_

"LET GO OF ME YOU JERK!" I tried to hit him but his hands closed firmed around my wrists harder._ Let go, you're hurting me!_

"Is that any way to speak to your boyfriend?" He said smiling evilly.

"YOU'RE NOT MY BOYFRIEND AND YOU NEVER WILL BE!" I said trying again to get free. But no luck!

"Okay, no more Mr. Nice Guy. If I want you, I'll take you." He said bringing me closer to him. _I did not like the sound of that. _

**

* * *

**

WHAT WILL HAPPEN? REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	4. My Knight In Shining Armor?

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! I also count story alerts and author alerts as reviews, and I keep track of reviews.

* * *

**

CHAPTER 4 OF THE ENEMY RETURNS

**Chpater Name: MY KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR**

**PREVIOUSLY On The Enemy Returns**

"**Aw don't be like that honey." He grabs me and pulls me closer to him.**

"**Let go James!" I say trying to break free of his grip. **_**Wow he has a grip. What is he trying to do? LET GO OF MY YOU JERK!**_

"**LET GO OF ME YOU JERK!" I tried to hit him but his hands closed firmed around my wrists harder.**_** Let go, you're hurting me!**_

"**Is that any way to speak to your boyfriend?" He said smiling evilly.**

"**YOU'RE NOT MY BOYFRIEND AND YOU NEVER WILL BE!" I said trying again to get free. But no luck!**

"**Okay, no more Mr. Nice Guy. If I want you, I'll take you." **_**I do not like the sound of that. **_

He drags me to the wall and brings his face closer to mine.

"Help! James let go of me!" I try to scream but he brings his face even closer to me.

"Come on, I know you want me back." He says smiling.

"AGAIN, LET GO OF ME YOU JERK!"

The door busts open.

"Sonny!" I look up its Chad. James turns around to look at Chad so I quickly kick James and he lets go of me with an, "OW!"

"Chad!" I run to Chad and bury myself into his body crying. _I actually felt save next to me._

"What do you think you are doing, GET OUT!" Chad says furiously. _I had never seen him this mad. It was actually pretty manly of him._

"Yea, I was wasting my time with her anyway. But just watch, I'll get her back." James said with an evil smirk on his face.

_**Chad's Pov**_

I was about to go get a cappuccino when I heard her beautiful voice in pain.

"Help! James let go of me!" _What was James doing to her, I ran to where the voice came from. _

I burst open the door and see Sonny pinned to a wall trying to break free. _James turns to see me and Sonny kicks him and runs to me. He screams at the kick, wow if it hurt James, my Son-Shine must be pretty strong. She held to me and I actually liked her hugging me. Snap out, James right there!_

"What do you think you are doing, GET OUT!" I said furiously to James.

"Yea, I was wasting my time with her anyway. But just watch, I'll get her back" James says leaving._ What, whenever you hang out with Sonny she can never waste your time. She's the best person to hang out with._

"It's okay, I'm here." I say going patting her head trying to comfort her. Her head was still burying her head in my chest. I start rubbing her back and hugging her. She finally let's goes of me.

"Thanks for saving me, you're my hero." She says wiping off her tears.

"Come on lets go for dinner to cheer you up?" I asked. _Wow_ _did I just ask her out?_

"Okay." She says quickly giving me a small hug. _SCORE! _

_**Sonny's pov**_

"Thanks for saving me, you're my hero." I said quickly wiping away my tears; _I didn't want to look like a wimp in front of my hero, or my knight in shining armor. _

"Come on lets go for dinner to cheer you up?"He asks me. _Is he asking me out, I think he is? Yes! _I quickly say okay and give him another hug. _He's so warm and safe to be around._

"Let me just get dressed." I tell him so that I can show off my new purple dress. He nods. I run to my changing room and find my dress. I straighten my hair from sleeping, and added some heart earrings. Then just added a small black bow necklace, and for the final touch I added some small purple heels. _I was clumsy with heels, but I was going out with Chad Dylan Cooper! OMG I WAS GOING OUT WITH CHAD DYLAN COOPER! I need to impress him. _There's knock on my door and Chad's dressed in a white shirt and blue pants. _I had to say he looked gorgeous._

_**Chad's Pov**_

I straighten myself up and go knock on the door. I see Sonny dressed in a cute purple dress, with earrings and a necklace. _I had to say she looked beautiful._

"Wow…" I was speechless.

"Wow to you too." She said staring at me. _I knew nobody can stand me._

"So ready," I asked her politely. She puts her arm around my arm and we walk to my car. While walking on the steps she falls with her clumsy feet on those heels. She was about to hit the floor when I caught her. Her cheeks flushed red. _She's so cute and clumsy, stupid cute._

"Cute move, Monroe," I started to blush too.

_**Sonny's pov**_

_I can't believe I tripped. I 'm so clumsy, my cheeks start to turn red as a tomato._

"Cute move, Monroe," He starts to blush too._ Did he just call me cute?_

"You saved me from falling; you're my hero once again." His cheeks start to become even redder and so do mine. We quickly get back on our feet and get inside Chad's car.

Have I Told You Lately That I Love You by Rod Stewart was playing.

_**Have I told you lately that I love you**_

_**Have I told you there's no one else above you**_

_**Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness**_

_**Ease my troubles, that's what you do**_

_**For the morning sun and all its glory**_

_**Meets the day with hope and comfort too**_

_**You fill my life with laughter, somehow you make it better**_

_**Ease my troubles, that's what you do**_

_**There's a love that's defined**_

_**And it's yours and it's mine like the sun**_

_**And at the end of the day**_

_**We should give thanks and pray to the one, to the one**_

_**Have I told you lately that I love you**_

_**Have I told you there's no one else above you**_

_**Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness**_

_**Ease my troubles, that's what you do**_

_**There's a love that's defined**_

_**And it's yours and it's mine like the sun**_

_**And at the end of the day**_

_**We should give thanks and pray to the one, to the one**_

_**And have I told you lately that I love you**_

_**Have I told you there's no one else above you**_

_**You fill my heart with gladness, take away my sadness**_

_**Ease my troubles, that's what you do**_

_**Take away all my sadness, fill my life with gladness**_

_**Ease my troubles, that's what you do**_

_**Take away all my sadness, fill my life with gladness**_

_**Ease my troubles, that's what you do**_

_It kind of sounded of me and Chad. He did take away all my worries and filled my heart with gladness. And I think I love him. Wonder if he loves me? Probably not! He would never fall in love with a small time girl like me._

_**Chad's Pov**_

We finally made it to the car and I started my radio. Have I Told You Lately That I Love You by Rod Stewart was playing.

~Song Plays~

~Song Ends~

_It kind of sounded like me and Sonny. She always made cheered me up when I was sad even though I can be a jerk sometimes. It's so true that she fills my heart with gladness. I think I even love her! Yea you're guessing CDC has fallen in love with a small Wisconsin girl. But she will never love me; I'm such a jerk sometimes! I need to start being nicer to her, and act more like a gentlemen. _We finally arrived at the restaurant and I went to go open her door. She started to blush.

_Nice move, Chad. Now go open the restaurant door! _I went to go get the door for my Son-Shine.

**

* * *

**

Want to know how their date goes, Review! Please! I know that was a horrible song choice, but I was rushing and I put that horrible song up. I'm asking for a few more reviews for me to update. Keep the reviews coming because I have 3 chapters waiting to be up. Reviews, Story alerts, Favorite stories, and Favorite author are going to encourage me to put up the rest of the chapters.


	5. Love Will Always Find It, Doesn't It?

**I choose this title from a comercial for Kay Jewelries. "Keep your heart open, and love will finds it way." Also it said, "Every kiss...." well that is a hint* to what will happen in this chapter._

* * *

_**

_The enemy returns Chapter 5_

_**Love will always find it's way**_

****

Previously

**(Chad pov)**

**We finally arrived at the restaurant and I went to go open her door. She started to blush. **

_**Nice move, Chad. Now go open the door! **_**I went to go get the door.**

_**Sonny Pov**_

Chad walked to get the door but before he could, Tawni and Grady came out holding hands and Tawni was giggling. _Wow if never seen Tawni giggle. Aw there so cute together. Grady was making up jokes and she was smiling so much. I had never seen Tawni smile that much without looking in a mirror._

"Chad can you go inside, I'll be right there." I told Chad had he just smiled his sparkly smile. It made me sigh. Chad went inside to order and Tawni and Grady saw us. Grady waved and I waved back.

"You and chip drama pants. Finally," Grady and Tawni both said at the same time. They giggled at the unison.

"I'll meet you in the car, princess." Grady told Tawni. _Okay, I had to admit that Grady calling Tawni princess was freaky and weird, but love is expressed in weird ways._

"So, how'd it go?" I whispered to Tawni.

"Tell you tomorrow." She whispered back. She skipped to the car and got in. _Wow was she happy. _I went inside and saw Chad signaling me to sit with him.

"So Cloudy and Blondie," Chad explained looking freaked out.

"Yea, there kind of cute together, I guess?" I told him thinking about them. He just nods.

We both look at our menus. _This menu had food I could understand. Most times when I went on dates, I went to fancy restaurants with weird names for the foods. I couldn't even understand half of them._

"So what looks good?" I asked Chad staring at my menu. He looks up and answers,

"You," he says. _How many times have I heard that before? Did Chad just say I look good? He had never said that I looked good._

"I meant on the menu." I giggle and blush. His cheeks start to turn red.

"Oh… but you still look good." He says, his face turning even redder. _I think he likes me? Well I like him too._

"Thanks, so do you." I said. _Did I just say that out loud, who cares? It's true and he said I look good too. _We both look back at our menus, and our faces turn red.

"Sonny……" He starts fidgeting and looks up and I look up.

"Yea…" He stares into my eyes, and I stare into his glittering baby blue eyes.

"Sonny… I…. really….." _Come on just spit it out._

"I…" he starts to fidget again.

"May I take your order?" We look up at there's a waitress looking at us.

"OMG, you're Chad Dylan Copper and Sonny Monroe, can I have your autographs?" She asks quickly pulling out a paper and pen. _She must have them every time famous people come here._

Chad and I both sign the paper and smile. I turn back to him to see what he was going to say.

"What would you like?" The waitress asks. _This waitress is getting on my nerves. I wish Chad would just spit it out._

"I'll have a chicken burger and what would you like my lad?" He turns to me and smiles, but still looks nervous.

"I'll have the same." I say quietly and look disappointed. _I wish Chad would tell me already. _The waitress quickly scribbles it down and leaves.

"So……." He says.

"So…. What were you going to say?" I asked looking nervously.

"Oh… never mind." He still doesn't smile and looks pretty disappointed.

"Oh… okay." I said still looking disappointed.

_**Chad's pov**_

"Sonny……" I start to fidgeting, she looks up and I look up. _Come on your CDC just tell her you like her._

"Yea…" she stares into my eyes, and I stare into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Sonny… I…. really….." _Come on just spit it out Chad_

"I…" I start to fidget again.

"May I take your order?" We look up at there's a waitress looking at us.

"OMG, you're Chad Dylan Copper and Sonny Monroe, can I have your autographs?" She asks quickly pulling out a paper and pen. Sonny and I both sign the paper and smile. I turn back to her, _Say it already, now's your chance._

"What would you like?" The waitress interrupts me again. _This waitress is getting on my nerves. I wish she would just leave us some privacy. Well she can't because, well she's a waitress._

"I'll have a chicken burger and what would you like Sonny?" I turn to her and smile.

"I'll have the same." She says quietly and looks disappointed. _She must be disappointed but that I didn't tell her. _The waitress quickly scribbles it down and leaves.

"So……." I say.

"So…. What were you going to say?" She asked me._ Tell her, 1….2…..2 ½… 3…_

"Oh… never mind." _What is wrong with me, why am I so nervous._

"Oh… okay." She said still looking saddened. _We stay quiet until the food arrives. _

_Sonny digs in and gets some on the side of her mouth. _I giggle. _She's so cute, stupid cute._

"What?" she looked confused.

"Sonny, there's some on the side of your mouth." I laugh. She tries to get it but misses. I take a napkin and wipe the side of her mouth. She starts to blush.

"All gone," I start to blush too. Before she can say anything, we see paparazzi coming through the window.

"Come, on." _Ugh, why can't they ever give us some privacy? Wonder who told them._

I grab her hand and she picks up jacket and we both run behind the restaurant holding hands. She didn't mind and neither did I.

"Let's go get some ice cream, I know a little shack with ice cream." She said smiling and dragging me this time.

_**Sonny pov**_

Chad dragged me outside away from the paparazzi. _Why can't they ever leave us alone? Wonder how they knew._ I was still hungry so I dragged him to a little shack to get ice cream.

"CDC doesn't do little ice cream shacks." He said complaining in third person.

"Well Sonny Monroe is hungry, because some jerk dragged her out while eating and this little ice cream shack is a good place to hid from the paparazzi, so CDC will just have to suck it up." I said in third person.

Chad ordered chocolate, and I ordered strawberry. He had some on his nose, so I giggled.

"Why are you laughing at CDC?" He asked. _He's so cute._

"CDC has some ice cream on his nose." I took a napkin and wiped it away.

"Come on let's go home." I said dragging him to the car. _The paparazzi had finally disappeared. _We both got in and he drove me home. While on the ride, he started getting all nervous again.

"Sonny….. I really like you." He said when we reached at my apartment. We both came out of the car

"Chad…….. I like you too. I really enjoyed tonight." I looked up to his face and he looked up to mine. We leaned closer and his lips touched mine. He leaned closer but soon we broke apart. _Wow, I know there was a spark._

"So, were like a couple." He told me looking nervous and excited at the same time.

"Yea, if you want to be." I asked.

"I do… do you?" He asked. _Say yes Sonny. Say yes!_

I nodded and then I reached to his face and made his lips touch mine. We soon broke apart and I went home.

"Goodnight Son-Shine." He told me before I entered my door. _I giggled at my nickname._

"Goodnight Chad." I told him. _I didn't have a nickname for him, yet. _

_Wow was today a weird day. First Grady asks Tawni out, James attempts to kiss me, I think? Chad saves me (twice) and then Chad's asks me out and then we kiss. I had to admit most of today was a good day, especially the time with Chad. I need to go to sleep from all of this stress and love._

**

* * *

**

I bet that people are like, "FINALLY THEY KISSED!" Maybe you don't feel that way but I do. Yes I finally made them kiss. YEA!!!!!!!!!!

Who called the paparazzi? What will their cast mates say? Review to find out! :P


	6. HE DOESN'T GIVE UP DOES HE?

**Hey guys thx for all the reviews. They really made me happy. Story, Author alerts and Favorite author, stories, are used as reviews. So the more I get the sooner I'll update. Here's Chapter 6

* * *

**

The enemy returns Chapter 6

**HE DOESN'T GIVE UP DOES HE!?**

~Sonny's Pov ~

_Pachelbel's Canon was playing. I was wearing a white long dress. My hair was half tied and I was wearing glass slippers. I walked down an aisle my shoulder through my dad's shoulder. I look up to him and he smiles. I look forward and there's Chad dressed in a tux and smiling his billion dollar smile and this time both of his eyes were sparkling. I walk up to him and put my shoulder through his. He kisses my forehead. _

"_I know pronounce you-"Before the announcer could say it, I heard,_

"Allison Rebecca Monroe get you're but down here know!" I heard my mom scream. I rose up from my bed. _Oh this wasn't good, whenever my mom says my full name; it's not a good sign. _

I quickly run down and see my mom smiling. _Wonder why she was smiling? _She was holding a magazine of me and Chad kissing. _Uh oh, I didn't tell her that I went out with Chad._

"You didn't tell me you were finally going out with Chad, I'm so happy for you!" She ran to me and hugged me.

"You're not mad?" I asked looking confused.

"Didn't I just tell you that I'm happy for you, you need to pay more attention to what your mother says, young lady?" She said pointing a finger at me. _Aw, I love my mother._

I ran to hug her. She smiled.

"Okay, come on lets go celebrate and eat." I ran up and got changed into a cute pink shirt with a red shirt. I put on some pink lip gloss and added some red converses.

My mom and I went to the car and rode to a McDonald's. _Hey since we're famous doesn't mean we don't go to regular places. _As soon as I got in, people ran to me for autographs. _I quickly signed them and most of them were the Tween Weekly Magazine of Chad and I. _A little girl comes up to me.

"Hi what's your name sweetie?" I ask her nicely smiling.

"Amber." She said smiling and gave me a little book and a purple sparkly pen.

_**To Amber,**_

_**Keep dreaming and believing with your heart. Dreams do come true,**_

_**Love,**_

_**Sonny Monroe**_

I gave her the booklet and she gave me a hug and ran to her mom. _Aw how cute._

My mom tugged on my shoulder and we both ordered breakfast. While eating my phone mooed, I didn't even look at the ID and picked it up.

"H...e...l...l...o," I said with my mouth full.

"What's wrong can you not speak, do you want me come and get you or help you out. Are you okay, I'm coming right know, hold on and don't go anywhere?" Chad said quickly worrying. I swallowed my food and answered. _Aw, he cares about me so much. He so cute and funny, I should answer him. _

"Chad its okay, I was just eating. Calm down honey." _I didn't mean to say honey, it just slipped out. Hope he doesn't mind._

"Okay good, I almost got a heart attack. DON'T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL! I was so worried." He said. _I could almost picture him all mad. So cute, stupid cute, _I giggled.

"I'm sorry but you would have been even more madder if I didn't answer you." I said taking defense.

"True, true, but you shouldn't talk with your mouth full because you could have choked. We wouldn't want your perfect self to get hurt, do we?" He said. _Aw, he called me perfect. Being called perfect from a self centered person was a huge compliment. But well he isn't self centered anymore because I will teach him not to be so absorbed in himself. This would be a start._

"Aw Chaddy-kins that's so sweet, I think your perfect too." _Where did Chaddy-kins come out from, seriously that would be the worst nickname ever? _I had totally forgotten of my mom and she's staring at me and laughing at my nickname. I give her electrifying eyes and she quickly stops laughing and goes back to eating.

"Really Sonny, really?" Saying it like he was grinning.

"Sorry, it just slipped. I didn't mean too, I'm re-"I said but never got to finish because Chad interrupted me.

"It's okay Son-Shine I kinda like it." He told me and I took a breath.

"Do you want to go somewhere tonight; I have reservations at a beach?" He told me. _Wow the beach; sounds romantic. _

"Sure pick me up at 7, okay?" I told him smiling and so was my mom. She looked like she was burst with happiness.

"Fine," He snapped looking like he was smiling

"Fine," I snapped back

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good,"

"So were good,"

"Oh we're so good." He told me and then hangs up. I put my phone away and just sighed. _He really knows how to make a girl go crazy thinking about him. _

"So where are you going." My mom said making me snap out of my daydreaming.

"Oh the beach," I told her going back to daydreaming.

"Aw, how romantic, let's go get you some nice clothes for the date." She said dragging me out of McDonalds.

"Mom you have been hanging out with Tammi (Tawni's mom) too much, and now your all about getting clothes." _Since Tawni ever came to our house to stay, her mom and mine have been talking about how to be a better parent and well now my mom is know crazy about getting your child __really__ pretty clothes. _

"Mom, I can't, I have rehearsals today." I told her she just sighed. We went to the car and drove to the studio. I said goodbye and went inside. We rehearsed sketches and everybody was happy that I went out with Chad. _Now those are true friends. _After rehearsal I went to my dressing room. Tawni was there.

"So how'd your date with Grady go?" I asked her.

"Awesome! He was so sweet and so hygienic." She told me smiling.

"So I saw you and Chad in the magazine." She told me grabbing me and putting me on the couch. I told her the whole story, the restaurant, the paparazzi, the ice-cream, the kiss, and tonight at the beach. She thought everything was romantic and cute.

Tawni left to go get some food. I sat there flipping through the magazine when James enters.

"James leave now!" I screamed trying to shove him out of the room. _Since he ever attempted to kiss me, I hated him. _

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, don't you ever learn." He said pushing me to the couch.

"James you know I'm with Chad, leave." I said getting off the couch but he pushed me down.

"Sonny, you can't be with him. You belong with me!" He said taking my hand and dragging me out of the dressing room.

"James let go, you know I won't ever go out with you!" I said trying to break free. He dragged me outside when I saw Chad walking.

"Chad! Help!" I screamed and James shoved me into the wall. Chad heard me and ran to me.

"JAMES LEAVE HER ALONE!" Chad yelled picking up James by the shirt. I break free of James hold and run next to Chad.

"IF YOU EVER COME BACK, I WILL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY! AM I UNDERSTOOD?" Chad told James.

James nodded so Chad put him down but James ran to me and grabbed my hand running. _Does he have a brain; I told him that I would never go out with him? _

"Okay seriously you don't get in when I say no, do you?" I told him and pulled my hand out of his hand, went up to him, I brought my face closer to his, he smiled. And then I took my fist and hit him straight on the stomach.

"Oh Son-Shine you shouldn't have done that." _Son-Shine was a wrong coming out of his mouth, Chad said it better. _James took my wrist again and tightened his hand around it. Chad came from behind, grabbed James and pinned him into the wall.

"I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE!" James smiled and then Chad punched him in the nose.

"Don't you dare ever mess with me again, understood?" I told him pointing a finger at him and he ran clutching his nose. Wow was my Chaddy strong. Chad reaches up to me and smiles.

"Wow you must have hit him hard. You're pretty strong." Chad kissed me on the lips, so I kissed him back. I stopped to talk.

"Yup, nobody messes with my Man. But you're the one that hit him really hard on the nose."

"Yea, I am Chad Dylan Cooper and oh, so I'm your man?"

"Yes, just like I'm your lady." I kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on lets go get some fro-yo." He took my hand and we walked back into the studio.

"So we're still up for the beach thing, right?" He asked me slowly.

"Yup," I said popping my lips at the 'p'.

* * *

**A/N: Arent they so cute together! Chad cares so much and he beats up James for Sonny. They're ADORABLE! TELL ME IF U THINK THEY ARE ADORABLE! REMEMBER TO FAVORITE STORY, AUTHOR, AND ALERTS AND REVIEW!!! I COUNT THEM ALL.**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!! :p**

**BunnyandChannylove**


	7. A Goodnight?

Thx for all the reviews, and you know I accept Favorite author, and story and alerts. Keep them coming. I do not own Sonny With A Chance, unfortunately. Peace \/

**

* * *

The enemy returns Chapter 7**

**A good night**

~Sonny's POV~

_After James was punched and getting fro-yo with my boyfriend I left to go the mall with my mom to get some nice clothes. _

We drove up to a huge mall and went inside. My mom picked out a short sleeved shirt that was red and a purple skirt with hearts at the bottom border of it. I went to go try it out. _I had to admit, I looked really good. When I came out and twirled with my skirt and my mom smiled and clapped for me. I giggled, and it took us 25 outfits to find this one so then my mom dragged me to the heels section._ _Usually shops have shoe sections but this store had shoes, sneakers, flip-flops and heels sections. We went through 10 pair of heels when I found a pair of small heels that were purple and had a diamond in the middle. After we got it my mom dragged me to the accessory section. My mom choose earring that were in the shape of red hearts. Then I choose a purple and red purse that had a heart in the middle. We finally bought the things and after getting home, I plopped down to the bed because shopping can be very tiring. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 6:30 already. Chad would be here in 30 minutes. _

I ran to take a shower and straightened out my hair then added a little red headband.

I found my bags and got ready. _I went to go the mirror and I looked really good. Wonder what Chad would think, and I wonder how he would look? _

When I came down my mom was so shocked.

"Wow honey, I really have good taste, I mean Tawni's mom. She really thought me good." She ran to hug me.

"Mom… can't…. breath… and… you're…. ruining… my…. dress." I told her and she quickly backed of wiping my skirt.

"I'm so happy you're going out with Chad. He's perfect for you." She said giving me a quick hug making sure not to run my dress.

"Thanks mom." The doorbell rings and my mom run to it squealing and looking at me. I roll my eyes. _My mom can get a little hyper and acts like a little girl when it comes to me going out with Chad._ She opens the door and I see Chad dressed wearing a red shirt with black jeans. He was holding flowers.

"Hello Mrs. Monroe," He said politely to my mom.

"Nice to meet you Chad," My mom moved to the side so that he could see me. _He was speechless and was just staring at me. He's so cute._

"Uh… Hi Chad." I said waving a hand in front of him. My mom starts to giggle.

"Oh… sorry, these flowers are for you. And you look beautiful and amazing." He said finally looking at my face. I start to blush so I take the flowers.

"Aw thanks Chad, and if I say so myself you look pretty amazing yourself," He starts to blush this time.

"Go, go kids. Have fun." My mom says pushing me and Chad out of the door. We both walk quietly to his car.

"_I got a feeling." By the Black Eyed Peas was playing._

"_I have a feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night."_

_I hope today would be a good night too. It should be because every moment I spend with Chad, is always a good moment. The moments I will always perish in my life._

"Hey Chad, how did your cast mates take it?" I asked Chad.

"Take what?" Still looking at the road,

"Us dating,"

"Oh, they all scream 'Finally!' and hugged me." He laughed and I did too. _This was easier than I thought._

We arrive at the beach and he opens my door and I come out.

"Wait," I said. I took my heels and put them in the car. I come out and grab his hand and run to the sand. We both plop to the ground and laugh.

"Hey did you know that James called the paparazzi at our date." Chad told me. _Ugh, I had forgotten all about that jerk!_ _Ugh, does he ever learn. _My face turns all infuriated.

"I am so going to ki-"before I could finish Chad interrupted me by putting his finger to my lips.

"Come on Sonny." He grabs my hand and runs to the water.

"No!" I squeal. _ No, I don't like water! _He laughs so I push him into the water.

"Oh you just did not soak Chad Dylan Cooper with water!" He said grabbing my hand and pushing me down into the water too.

"Chad!" I said squeal shrieked trying to run away.

"Oh no you don't," He runs to me, picks me up bridal style and carries me to the water.

"Chad, don't drop me!" I said clutching to his chest.

"Aw, is my little sunshine afraid of the big bad water." He said laughing. I nod. _I never really liked water, I had almost drowned once._

"Okay." He took me to the dry sand and lowered me to the ground.

_I told him about the time that I was swimming in the beach and I didn't know I was going in the shallow water. I walked into the water and started to sink down. I screamed and struggled trying to go up. I had gone down and the life guard wasn't paying attention and that my dad finally saw me struggling and had saved me. I had been afraid of water since then. _Chad hugged me and told me that he would protect me. _I hugged him back and never wanted to let go._

"Come on let's go watch the stars." He said dragging me next to car and we both lay down. I turned to face him and he turned to face me. He brought his face closer to mine and our lips touched. We backed away and I pointed to the big dipper and he smiled his dazzling smile.

"There all so beautiful." I told him.

"There a' right."

"Yea, because you're so much beautiful," I said sarcastically.

"Yea, and so are you." I start to blush and I snuggle up to his chest.

"Come on let's get dry." We walked to the car and took out some towels and dried ourselves.

He drives me to my apartment and I go in after giving him a goodnight kiss. When I finally close the door to my apartment, I slid down at the back of the door. _He is so romantic; taking me to the beach, watching the stars. Chad really knows how to make a girl go hyper. I sigh._

My mom walks up to me and sees me sighing and biting my lower lip. She starts to get all excited and drags me to the sofa and pats the side of the sofa by her asking me to tell her all the details. I sigh but this time it was an annoyed sigh.

"Mom I'm tired, tomorrow." I told her. _Sheesh moms can be really annoying sometimes._

"Alright but tomorrow," she said pointing a finger at me. I nod and leave. I get changed it to cow pajamas. _Yes, I'm in love with cows. _My phone starts to moo and I have a text message.

_**Dear Son-Shine,**_

_**I had the best time tonight,**_

_**And I hope you did too.**_

_**Let's do this again sometime.**_

_**Have a beautiful night!**_

_**Love, your Chaddykins**_

I laugh at the way he wrote Chaddykins so I sent him a txt message back.

_**Dear Chaddykins,**_

_**I also had the best time tonight,**_

_**You're right about doing this again sometime.**_

_**I don't need to have a beautiful night,**_

_**Because I already saw you.**_

_**Love, your Son-Shine**_

_It was cheesy but it was true that I already had a beautiful night because I spent it with him. I climb into my bed and had sweet dreams about Chad and I.

* * *

_Aw so sweet, but what about James, review to find out.


	8. Flowers?

**Thank you so much readers. Counting Story, Author, alerts and favorites and reviews I have reached 40!!!!! Please continue reviewing and sorry guys last chapter. I know people wanted me to make James kidnap Sonny or hurt her, but I don't have any ideas and I really want to make James a good person, because he really doesn't seem like a person that would hurt Sonny. Sorry, I made James a good guy.****

* * *

The enemy returns Chapter 8**

**Flowers?**

_**Sonny's Pov**_

_

* * *

I walked through the halls of So Random all happy about last night. I was ambushed by my mom in the morning and I had spilled all the beans. She was never this happy about my previous boyfriends. _I reached the dressing room. Tawni wasn't there yet so I sat down when I heard a knock on the door. _There stood Josh, the mailman. _

"Oh hey Josh, you're early." I said waving to him.

"Hi Sonny, I was asked to deliver something." He handed me flowers. _Probably from Chad, I smelled them and then noticed a card._

_**Hey Sonny,**_

_**Sorry for being mean, can u forgive me? **_

_**Meet me at the Mackenzie falls studio, please.**_

_**James C.**_

_Ugh why would I forgive James when he tried to hurt Chad, almost kiss me and almost kidnap me? _I took the flower and slapped them to the ground and stomped and stomped on them. Then I just realized that Josh was still there. He was staring at the flowers.

"Oh sorry I just hate this guy." I told him smiling.

"Okay see you soon Sonny." He said still staring at the crushed flowers and left. Tawni entered and stared at the flowers.

"What happened, someone's a little mad," she said flipping her hair.

"James! He first attempts to kiss me by pinning me to a wall but Chad saves me! Then later on he almost kidnaps me, Chad came but James ran grabbing my hand so I punched him in the stomach and Chad punches him in the nose and he ran away! And now he sends me flowers saying sorry! I can't stand him!" Tawni bursts out laughing.

"What!" _Why was Tawni laughing, this wasn't funny it's annoying._

"First, you punch somebody that really is funny. Second, you should forgive him, but also tell him to back off. It's not his fault he's in love with you. Chad would do the same thing if he saw you with someone else."

"Wow Tawni Hart caring for someone. Guess you're right."

"And don't you forget it. I can be caring, and I'm right and… pretty!" She flipped her hair and went back to admiring herself in the mirror. _As for me I left to forgive James but tell him to back off. _I walked to the falls. _Chad had token down the banned posters of my cast, but Zac Efron and Edward Cullen was still there. Chad's so cute, but he needs to realize that Edward is not real, just like Hannah and Miley is the same people. Somebody should get him "The Hannah Montana Movie."_

I wave a high to Andrew, the guard. I came often to see Chad so he knew me. When I entered I saw James and Chad fighting. I was going to run and tell them to stop but realized it was just them rehearsing. I sat down quietly next to Portylon while waiting.

"Hey I heard Chad took you out to the beach, how romantic." Portylon said smiling.

"Yea, he can be really charming sometimes." I smiled back.

"Well you're really lucky."

"Thanks, I think I really am." I told her.

"CUT!" The director yelled. Dave, the director said, 'hi' to me. _As I said, everybody knew me because of me visiting Chad all the time. _

Chad walks up to me and ignores that James was following him.

"Hey Sonny, watchya doing here," He asked.

"Oh, I can't visit my boyfriend," he was about to apologize but I put my finger to his lips, "I was joking, but I was here to tell James something." He gritted his teeth when I said James. _He's so cute when he's jealous. _James reveals himself behind Chad.

"So you got the flowers." James said smiling.

"What flowers-," Chad was about to say but I interrupted him.

"Yes, and I do forgive you but you better stay away from my love life and stay away from me and Chad. Is that clear?" I said staying still and talking firm.

"Yea, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so mean. I'll leave you two alone." He said looking apologetic.

"Thank you," I grabbed Chad, "come on Chad let's go somewhere." I said, and leading Chad out. I saw James smile happily not an evil smile, but thanks for forgiving me smile.

As soon as we were out, Chad started to babble… again!

"He sent you flowers, why did you forgive him, he's-," _would he just be quite already. _To stop him I pushed my lips to his.

"Does that answer your questions?" I smiled putting my hands to my hips and looking annoyed.

"Not really," he started rubbing the back of his head.

"Forget about it, everything's okay, we can just live happily." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Okay, but we told them that we are supposed to go somewhere so come on," he grabbed my hand and took me to his car and we drove to McDonalds. We got in and sat on the table getting lost in each other's eyes.

"I love you Chad Dylan Cooper." I gazed into his blue eyes while eating a French fry.

"I love you too Sonny Monroe." He stared into my chocolate brown eyes while sipping on his coke.**

* * *

I know it's short but there you go. Tell me how it was. Tell me if I should continue, but if you do tell me to continue give me some ideas on the sequel, cause… well… I got nothing but I made a sequel to "Grady Love" read it and the sequel to Grady's Love, "A knife can cut deep." **

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS **

**BunnyandChannylove**


	9. Author's note

**I just counted all my reviews, story, author alerts..... And I have 53! Thanks so much, everybody! I just wanted to say that I have other stories up too. One of my good ones are A Knife Can Cut Deep. I was hoping to get at least 50 reviews for that story, and not many people are reviewing. I was just hoping that if you would check it out and review. Thanks and have an awesome day!**


End file.
